


Unexpected Reunion

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Drinking, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuna Uchiha has awoken from a long sleep into a world where vampires and werewolves control everything. Humans are protected by vampires who tax them for their blood, while werewolves battle the vampires for territory they claim as theirs. On a routine visit to a border town, Izuna meets up with a werewolf from his past and struggles to fight the lingering feelings still alive inside his dead heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirukakiru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kirukakiru).



Izuna Uchiha sat in a vehicle as it sped along the deserted highway. The world always seemed in motion, ebbing and flowing—all the while changing while he remained the same. Change always happened, whether for the better or the worse of the occupants of Earth was always a question impossible to answer. Nothing was ever certain other than his life and that of his kind.

He stared at the nearly barren land created. Humans had brought about the near destruction of the Earth with their wars and toxic substances. Forests, trees, and even grass began to die. Farm animals, once a source of food, began to sicken and wither while crops failed. Famine broke out across the land and the creatures of shadows stepped forward to take control.

While humans were important to the vampire survival, they were not treated as food. Each human was required to donate a pint of blood every six weeks as a tax upon reaching the age of sixteen. For such an offering, protection was provided to villages and settlements. Food and clean water were procured and safety from renegade creatures was promised.

This day, it fell upon Izuna to check the settlements in the Uchiha holdings and ensure the promises made on both sides were kept. His brother, as head of the family, had given him this job after awakening following nearly a century in the ground. Some days, having this responsibility was the only task keeping him going. He shook his head to clear the memories that threatened to rise from the abyss where he kept them diligently chained. Going to ground that century past had been an escape from what he did not want to face and had done little, but delay the inevitable.

"We're almost there."

Izuna inclined his head in acknowledgement to the driver of the vehicle before returning his gaze to the terrain. This area was near the border of the land owned by the wolves. Vampires were not the only creatures to venture out from the shadows upon the near demise of humanity. Unlike the vampires, who needed the humans for sustenance, were-creatures had no such need and even promoted the death of them in retribution for what they had done. Humans had nearly ruined the Earth, and as such, did not deserve to live upon it. It was a never ending struggle between the factions of vampires and that of the weres. 

The towns and villages near the border to were-creature territory always bore the brunt of the attacks, and the town to which he was heading was in the danger zone. It had been attacked multiple times over the last year. These spot checks were necessary, in order to keep the people secure in their homes and lives.

"Do you expect trouble?"

Izuna glanced back at the driver, a young vampire, barely fifty. He was a baby compared to the Uchiha brothers and his nervousness showed in his voice. "Doubtful. The wolves have been quiet for several months. I think they have their own internal issues keeping them at bay for now. My brother has a scheduled conference with the pack leaders of the neighboring territories. Hopefully, some sort of peace can be arranged. These small skirmishes are becoming a nuisance."

He almost laughed as he spoke the words. While his brother was an intelligent and ancient being, he had a temper and had quite a bit of difficulty with compromise. The meeting with the pack alphas would end the same as all the other meetings—wounded egos and a continuation of attacks on humans living near the borders. The destruction of such towns was reaching a head and eventually would lead to all-out war between the weres and the vampires if something did not happen soon.

"Do you really think those fleabags will listen?"

Izuna opened his mouth to reprimand such talk when the scent of smoke reached his nose. His eyes widened and a hiss passed his lips. "Drive faster. We have to reach the village."

His driver glanced at him before pressing his foot more firmly into the gas and racing down the empty road. There was an expanse of silence between them for what both dreaded to find and the smoke rising from the remains of the town was answer enough.

The car swerved to a halt in the town square and he was out in an instant, nose breathing in the scent of fire, blood, and wolf. The sun had set only a few hours past, but there still should have been people about. The town itself was empty of even the livestock.

"What happened?"

Izuna did not deem such an obvious question worthy of an answer. Instead, he walked along the street and attempted to track the smell and at least determine the fate of those under the protection of his family. He was not a tracker, so the scents intermingled and dispersed as he moved throughout the ruins.

"Damn it," he snarled to himself. Madara was not going to be pleased. This town housed nearly two hundred people. Their blood donations were precious and losing them was a blow. He lifted his nose and scented the area, eyes widening when the metallic fragrance of blood reached him.

The soles of his shoes echoed through the streets as he reached a building. It was a church, the only one in the town. Throwing open the doors, he grimaced at the grim sight before him. Men, women, and children, or what remained of them lay piled in the remains of the church. Some were blackened skeletons while others looked barely touched by the flames that had devoured the building.

"It's the village."

His companion looked pale, more so than was normal for one of their kind. He was young and still possessed a somewhat human nature despite having been born into the vampire species. It would be ripped away in time as all humanity was.

"Get on the radio and call my brother. He'll need to know." Izuna moved slowly through the still burning buildings. The flames had receded enough that only glowing embers and the occasional flame remained, the entire place having been set aflame hours before. It was a massacre that left only the skeletal remains of burned buildings and a church turned tomb.

He turned to walk back to the car, lost in thought. It was likely his brother would order all the border towns evacuated and relocated further into the territory until some sort of understanding could be reached. The various factions of weres were beginning to become a nuisance to the border towns and something needed to be done.

Just as he rounded the corner of a burnt brick building, Izuna froze at the sight before him. His young vampire companion was being held captive, a silver blade pressed dangerously close to the skin of his throat. The smell of burnt flesh reached his nose and a growl rippled forth before he could halt its progression. Silver burns hurt like a bitch and took what seemed to be an eternity to heal.

"You dare attack an emissary of the Uchiha?" hissed Izuna, as he stepped forward.

The wolves holding the fledgling captive did not blink at his tone. He was not fooled by their attitude. The smell of the wolves surrounding him and the sound of their hearts was enough of a warning. He shifted on his heel and drew the gun he carried with him along with his sword. "You dare attack me?"

He did not give them a chance to answer. If it was war they wanted, he would give it to them. A war would keep his thoughts free of his past and he welcomed it. If he died, all the better.

With a hiss, he fired his weapon into the heart of one wolf before lunging forward with his silver sword. Just as silver harmed vampires, so did it injury were-creatures. They were just as susceptible to the purity of the metal as any night dweller.

The bullet took down one of the weres, only for him to be replaced by two more. Each swing of his sword seemed almost futile as he was overrun in mere moments by countless shifters. Even at his innumerable age, he could be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Claws sunk into the skin of his shoulders and he collapsed beneath the weight with a grunt, crimson blood leaking into the barren ground beneath him. He refused to cry out, though the agony of his body struggling to heal itself from the trauma was enough to make sounds of pain erupt from the most stalwart of warriors.

"Don't kill him. He's a noble. We'll take him to the council."

The teeth and claws were extracted from his flesh and he almost groaned as the torn muscle knitted itself back together. There was no hiding the now red color of his eyes, evidence enough of his anger at current circumstances. The gall of these savage beasts to attack a village under his family's protection exceeded expectations, but for them to take him hostage strained incredulity. Once his brother heard of this, there would be a war of which the world had never seen. Madara was not known for his willingness to give in without a fight and if he loved nothing else, he loved his brother.

"Damn, he's pretty for a bloodsucker."

One of the females snorted. "All those bloodsuckers are pretty. It's why the humans fawn over them. They use their looks to sway the humans. It's disgusting how easily humans fall prey to them. It's all the more reason to destroy such weak creatures and rid this world of both species, once and for all."

Izuna remained silent as silver cuffs were clasped around his wrists. The metal was a constant burn on his skin and he sunk his fangs into his tongue to keep from crying out. As he was thrown into the trunk of a vehicle, he hissed vehemently while silently vowing to feast on every one of the beasts foolish enough to cross an Uchiha. Madara had always called him soft when dealing with the weres, and now he wondered if his brother was correct in such an assessment. Closing his eyes against the pain circulating through his body, he tried not to think of the one werewolf who still haunted his dreams.

Pain ate at his wrists and still healing shoulder. The blood loss did not help the situation any and his mind became hazy as every bit of energy he possessed was being used to attempt and heal the wounds in his body. The ride could have been a few minutes, or it could have been hours. When the trunk finally opened, he was nearly incoherent. He could not hear the cursing of the weres and barely felt anything but pain as he was jerked from where he lay.

Hands latched roughly onto his arm and tugged him toward a nicely built cabin surrounded by trees. The wooded areas were rare and claimed by the were-creatures. It was a concession the vampires never fought. It, at least, kept the animal masses somewhat satiated and away from vampire holdings in the more barren areas of the former cities.

The smell of pine filled his nostrils and he took a deep breath, savoring the tangy texture of the scent. It reminded Izuna of him. _He_ had always carried with him the scent of pine and even artificial fragrances of such never failed to bring forth memories he sought so hard to forget. 

They had barely stepped into the house when his legs finally gave out and he crumpled to the floor. His wrists were in agony and his body weak from blood loss and the constant healing of injuries. He wondered off handedly if he was going to finally get his unconscious wish to die.

"What is that?"

The introduction of a new voice barely caused a stir in him as he simply lay limply on the floor. It echoed familiar in his mind, but the haze was too thick for him fully recall where he had heard it before. The rich texture of the sound was enough to ease the agony in his soul and he fought desperately to open his eyes enough to see the creature who could illicit such a response from him.

"God...what have you idiots done?"

The agony in his wrists eased as the silver cuffs were removed. The skin began to heal almost immediately and he nearly screamed out as the pain intensified. Fingers pushed away the sooty hair that had fallen across his face, hiding his features. A gasp reached his ears and he frowned at the sound. Were his wounds that bad?

"Izuna?"

Another frown twisted his lips. The creature knew his name? How was that possibly? He had only been awake for a few months. He struggled again to pry open his exceedingly heavy eyelids, only to fail once more in the attempt.

"Shit, drink from me. You're in bad shape."

Izuna shook his head and turned away from the offered wrist pressed against his lips. He had sworn long ago to never again feed from a were. Despite the deep hunger that gnawed at his insides, he refused the sustenance.

"Damn it, Izuna, why are you so stubborn?"

There was a pause before the rich scent of fresh blood filled the air. It instantly caused his fangs to elongate and the never-ending thirst to rise in full force. Before he could act on the fever beginning to consume him, warm liquid was forced down his throat. It took barely a second for him to realize it was blood and his hands lifted immediately to hold the wrist in place as he fed. The cut was far too shallow to offer enough and he pulled back only long enough to drive his fangs into the flesh. There was a grunt from the donor, but it was not enough reason to cause him to withdraw. He was starved and the blood was sweet, sweeter than any human blood could be. His mind knew it was were blood and the taste was far too familiar for him not to moan as he devoured it, gulp after gulp.

That man, the reason for his long sleep, had tasted sweet. He had fed from him more often than upon humans and had memorized flavor of his blood. This blood was remarkably similar and he was lost in it, pulled into the past and forced to relive the longing that had forced him into sleep in order to survive the agony of it.

"That's enough," purred the voice.

But it was not enough. His body was sated, but his soul still forced him to draw upon the arm, seeking to fill the emptiness that had changed him. No amount of blood would be enough to fill that gaping hole.

"Izuna, that's enough."

The arm was pulled away and he hissed his annoyance. The heaviness was gone and his eyes shot open so to allow him to visually track the owner of the blood and resume his feeding. What he saw destroyed and rebuilt him in the same moment.

Pale snowy colored hair and all too familiar markings dotted the face that haunted every moment of his life not filled with duties used to keep the visions of the past at bay. His heart, thought dead, thudded heavily in his chest and he snarled at the feeling of life he'd tried to deny. Time did not alter a vampire's memory and Izuna would never forget that man for the duration of his existence.

He was Tobirama Senju—his lover and destroyer.

Lips stained red from blood parted, but no sound escaped. How could he be here? That he was alive was no surprise for were-creatures lived extended lives, just as any other supernatural creature, but for him to be here in this place seemed incredulous.

Lips pulled back in a snarl and the pink stained teeth were bared as eyes of pure crimson flared in the unholy light of a vampire's power. No one in the room would have been able to stop him in this state and would have died if they attempted it. Not a single soul could track him as he flickered in a movement too fast for the eyes and slammed into Tobirama before he could be stopped.

"Why are you here?" he snarled with one thin hand wrapped around the neck of his former lover. "Tell me."

"I can't speak...if you're choking me."

Izuna growled and tightened his hand in a show of power. These were-creatures, the wolves especially, only responded to dominance. It was an instinctual marker built into their genetic code, much like the mundane creatures from which they called forth their power. And in that moment, he wanted power over this creature who had given him up all those years before because of the brother he doted on. The line between love and hate became ever so murky for the length of a breath—an eternity in his mind.

"Are you...going to...kill me?"

The words were barely audible if not for his preternatural hearing. And he considered them silently. It would be so simple for him to snap the neck beneath his hands. Unlike vampires, were-creatures were easily killed by such an act. There bones were as hard as steel, but if broken, created just as much havoc as in humans. And he was one of the few capable of snapping them.

In the end, his weakness had him pulling away and standing as if nothing had happened. The wolves in the room were growling loudly, but knew better than to interfere with a dominance battle, to which he was grateful. His body had withstood enough traumas for one night and continued to heal from the rich blood now coursing through him.

Tobirama coughed lightly while massaging his neck. Already dark redness stained the flesh, alluding to the promise of bruises to form. It gave Izuna a strange sort of satisfaction at the thought of having marked his former lover. He wondered what the male's mate would say when she saw them and almost purred with glee at the thought.

"You're as strong as ever, Izuna."

Eyes still clouded with crimson narrowed while arms folded over his chest. "You had best start talking before I call for my brother and believe me; he will show not an ounce of mercy to you...or your brother."

"Izuna...you know I had no choice."

"There is always a choice, and you made yours. Your personal life is none of my concern any longer, but you will tell me why you attacked and slaughtered a village. Your pack killed the humans living there...living in my family's territory and then attacked me. If that is not a declaration of war, I don't know what is."

Tobirama shook his head. "You don't understand."

"I understand what I saw and what treatment I received at the hands of your pack mates." He held up his wrists to display the scarred skin. It would take several days for the damage done by silver to heal.

"You weren't supposed to be there."

"Maybe not, but that gave you no right to slaughter those under my protection." It was not lost on him that he solely claimed the dead in the village. While his brother might lead the family, he was assigned that village and it was wiped from the map in a single day.

"They deserved it."

"Why?" he snapped. "Because they chose to allow my kind to feed from them in return for protection? I know our races have never been trusting allies, but I thought we were past such slander. That you would incite your people to do such sickens me. If the humans die out, we will be forced to find our sustenance elsewhere, and trust me that we will not show the same courtesy to your people as we did to the humans."

"Stop acting like your brother and listen to me."

Izuna snarled, eyes flashing with annoyance. "Why bother when you'll say nothing but drivel?"

"They were hunting my people. We've lost at least ten of our pack in the last year, most of them little more than pups. I've never allowed anyone from this pack to attack that village, but there are rogue weres out there and a human child was killed by it. I tried to reason with the village, but they did not listen. We decided that the time for talk was finished and repaid them tenfold for their sins against the pack, as is our way."

He struggled to keep emotion from his face at Tobirama's words. The laws of this world dealt with so much gray, and the pack had the right to exact revenge for the deaths of their members. Still, Madara would not be pleased at the loss of so many humans. Humans were not reproducing as quickly as they should, likely due to the polluted soil and air that still remained despite the years that had passed. It would take more than a few generations to right the wrongs done to the planet. They would simply have to deal with a few more lean years until the human population began to flourish again.

"Still, even if you were in the right, the justice should have been equal to the deaths of your people. As the Bible says, an eye for an eye."

"A vampire who quotes ancient scripture, I have certainly missed our conversations, Izuna."

Izuna snorted. "It is said that even the devil can quote the word of God."

Tobirama smiled and lifted a hand to stroke down his cheek, tracing the thin blue veins visible through the seemingly delicate, pale skin. His body tensed with the urge to slap away the touch and equal desire to lean into it.

"Izuna, did those people have the right to slaughter our young ones without threat of retribution and ignore our attempts to bury the hatchet? Can you honestly say that? Would Madara have done any different were he in my place?"

Anger burst forth before he could halt its progression. "Don't you dare compare yourself to Madara."

Tobirama snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Still doting on your older brother?"

"Just as you follow every order of yours," he hissed in response.

"It wasn't like that, Izuna."

"I think we both know it was exactly like that."

"You're impossible to speak with when you're like this."

"No one is forcing you to."

They were at an impasse and both knew it—two dominant forces unable to relinquish their hold. It was what drew them together in the beginning. The spark that had always lit brightly between them had not diminished, though they both had changed with time. It was Tobirama who finally lowered his eyes and turned for the door still guarded by members of his pack. "It's nearly dawn. Stay the day and I'll have someone drive you to your car tomorrow. There are clean clothes in the closet and linens in the bathroom."

"You know Madara won't be happy about this," he called as the door was moved to be closed.

"When is your brother ever happy?"

Izuna scowled and lowered his gaze to his wrists, eyeing the seared skin. The marks ached and were plainly visible, yet they in no way compared to the pain in his chest. For the first time since he awoke, he allowed it all to rush in on him and collapsed to his knees, silently screaming as he slammed his fists into the ground. He wished Tobirama had allowed him to die.

With weary steps, he walked into the bathroom and took advantage of the shower. The water flowing down him was stained pink as it circled down the drain. The warmth of the water did nothing to ease the tightness in his body. With a sigh of regret, he turned the taps and stepped from the shower.

The promised clothes were where Tobirama said and he quickly dressed in a turtleneck shirt and black trousers, the shirt hiding the scars on his wrists and the still healing wound on his shoulder. It behooved him to use borrowed clothes but considering his options, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Sitting on the floor, he ignored the bed and thumped the back of his head against wall. There were no windows to worry about. While sunlight did not kill vampires, it was uncomfortable and burned them. A day in sunlight would leave a vampire with significant sunburns, enough of an annoyance to make staying clear of it the preferable option.

Patience was something all immortal beings developed early on, though sitting in the dark room tried his. He could feel the sun rising in the east and hear the rising of the weres living in this village. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel Tobirama's blood in him as well as still taste it on his tongue. It was a sweet ambrosia he had thought never to savor again.

Being with him brought back the memories, both the good and the bitter. Vampires and were-creatures rarely intermingled socially, but being the younger brothers of adjoining territory leaders, they had been foisted upon each other. The progression of their relationship was only natural and Izuna had foolishly allowed his heart to be swayed. After centuries of keeping his heart stalwartly protected, he had fallen hard. 

Things that were too good to be true, usually were. Word reached him of Tobirama's impending mating to one of his pack mates, something that his brother had arranged. When he had approached Tobirama about what he had heard, no denials were uttered. The resignation in his lover's voice was proof enough and with that he had returned to his brother's house all the while cradling his all but shattered soul. 

The weeks passed and with them, the pain grew unbearable. He had pleaded with Madara to allow him to sleep. His brother had questioned his melancholy, but when he remained silent of his reasons, the request was reluctantly granted.

"I should have remained asleep," he muttered to himself. 

oOo

He had not realized he had dozed off, jerking awake on instinct as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. His eyes instantly adjusted and he nearly jumped at the sight of Tobirama seated across from him on the floor. "Why are you here?"

"You know, there is a bed in this room for a reason."

"Don't ignore my question."

"Izuna, are you ever going to forgive me?"

"What makes you think I should?"

Tobirama chuckled bitterly. "She's dead, you know. She always was sickly and the pregnancy destroyed her."

"My condolences," he sneered.

"Don't be like that, Izuna. It's beneath you."

"You have no right to dictate anything about me."

"No, I don't, but..."

Izuna shifted at the tone in Tobirama's voice. It sounded like he felt, every moment of every day. It was the reason he locked his emotions away. He never wanted to dwell on those feelings.

He stood and swallowed back the pain beginning to rise in him, startled when Tobirama rose as well. As he was approached, an unwanted ache began to pulse in his chest. He was unprepared for the lips that sudden pressed upon his and the touch of a warm chest to his cold body. His surprise was used against him and a tongue darted through, lapping and stroking the recesses of his mouth before rubbing languidly against his own.

Time had not stopped the warmth that rose in him every time they kissed. It had not stopped the passion. In that respect, nothing had changed at all. Despite his hurt and anger, he still wanted Tobirama.

Hands darted over his body and beneath his rumpled shirt. The warmth against his flesh was a shock and he moaned into the mouth. Nothing could compare to the taste and feel of the man pressed against him. It was so easy to lose himself in the kisses that trailed away from his lips and down his throat. The throat of a vampire was a highly erogenous zone. All the feeding locations were, both the neck and the wrists, but the neck was doubly so. 

He was lost until the press of a hardened, jean clad erection nudged against his hips. It was enough to jar him back into reality and push away before he completely gave into the sensations. "Stop," he said, pulling away.

Tobirama growled, his eyes darkening and the pupil elongating. He looked and sounded as if he wanted to force the issue, but pulled away all the same.

"This changes nothing."

"You've grown cold, Izuna. What are you planning on telling your brother?"

Izuna turned his back to Tobirama, not wanting to see his face. "I'm going to have to tell Madara what happened here, and no amount of kisses will stop that."

"You're going to sentence us to death by your own hand. Is your anger at me so great that you would condemn innocents to death?"

Closing his eyes against the wave of pain the words brought he continued walking to the door. "Goodbye, Tobirama."

He moved to open the door, only to have his body slammed painfully against the wood. "I should kill you now."

"Do it," he hissed. "I welcome it."

Clawed half-turned fingers tightened on the skin of his neck before releasing him. "I can't kill you...never you."

Izuna closed his eyes before stepping back enough to open the door. "A pity..."

With those words, he walked from the building, his head held high and his eyes focusing only heading to where two werewolves stood beside a car. Throughout the length of the drive to the burned village, his thoughts remained on Tobirama, their past, and the kiss they had shared.

The car was where they had left it the day before, but the body of his companion was nothing but ash from a day in the sun. It was a regrettable loss. 

As he drove back to the Uchiha stronghold, he wondered just exactly what he should tell his brother. The drive was as much a chance to think on what Tobirama had said as it was an opportunity for him to attempt to discern what he would say to his brother. The answers eluded him and the silence of the drive offered no reprieve from the longing now alive inside him, growing all the more intense with each mile that separated him from Tobirama.

oOo

Madara was standing on the steps as Izuna pulled the car into the driveway. He looked the same as he always did, face expressionless and eyes equally so. His brother was nearly a millennia older than him and it showed in the strict blankness. Still, there was a certain softness to him, shown only on rare occasions and only to those with whom he was closest. 

"Where have you been and where is your driver?"

"It's a long story."

Madara didn't even blink. "Tell me anyway."

"Perhaps we should retire inside first."

His brother merely released a grunt and turned on his heels. Izuna knew better than to tarry and followed quickly into an elegantly decorated study. Madara took a seat in a wingback chair and he in its mate.

"There have been several rogue were's attacking the border villages. The villagers blamed the were clan whose territory borders ours and took it upon themselves to hunt members of their pack indiscriminately. The pack attempted to reason with them, but were rebuffed. So, werewolf justice was extracted."

Madara's expression never changed. "I see."

"Brother, we are as much to blame for the death of the village as the were pack, perhaps even more so."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"We ignored them because of the silence in the borderlands, assuming peace deemed it less necessary to send guards. It was our mistake and both sides have paid for it. We should leave things as they are. A crime was committed and justice meted out."

Madara's eyes caught the light from the fire and reflected it out, giving him the look of the mythical demon. He inclined his head and arched a brow. "What are you asking of me, Izuna?"

"I'm asking you not to start a war. I'm asking you to leave this alone."

"It's not so simple as simply letting the issue slide. You know as well as I that there are those who would seek to take my power from me. This could make me look weak in the eyes of my enemies and give them cause to strike out."

"Brother..." Izuna attempted to argue, but Madara lifted a hand to silence him. Respect for his leader and his brother resulted in him holding his tongue and lowering his gaze.

"We can't have these animals acting out. The land near the border is the most fertile and our humans need food. I've a group of humans who can go to replace those we lost, but they will need proof that they are safe to work their fields and grow their families."

Izuna nodded slowly. "What would you have me do, Brother?"

"You're going to be a liaison between those animals and the humans. You're going to arrange meetings and talks with them so this does not happen again. Do this and I'll let your little pack of dogs live."

"They're wolves."

"I don't care if they are were-Pomeranians. If you don't do this, I will send an army and raze them to the ground."

Bowing his head in a show of respect, Izuna closed his eyes. "As you wish."

Madara narrowed his eyes and sat forward. "Why do you care so much for the lives of a few werewolves? That's not like you. I remember the days when you slaughtered them just as willingly as any other vampire."

"Perhaps I'm tired of bloodshed."

A snort caused his head to jerk up. "Is something funny?"

The dark eyes of his brother gleamed with amusement. "That is a lie. You no more tire of it than I do. There's something else."

"There is nothing else."

Madara snorted again and stood in a smooth motion. "Keep your secrets. I don't give a shit as long as this group of humans thrives. If they start dying, you'll be joining those wolves of yours in the grave."

Izuna shivered and watched his brother leave. Madara could be so cold, but he could not stop his heart from thumping to life at the thought of being nearer to the one he had left behind. He glanced down to his covered wrists and thanked the heavens that Madara had not seen the scarring left by the silver cuffs. There would have been no reasoning with him if he had.

oOo

Izuna stood silent, staring over the newly created town and thinking of Tobirama. He had to know the village had been rebuilt and repopulated. The smell of human practically saturated the air. Still, there had been no sight or word from the werewolf pack whose territory was a scant few miles to the east. Not that he really expected him to come introduce himself, especially considering how well his relations with the previous village had gone. 

"Why do you stare off in that direction every day, Lord Izuna?"

His heart contracted and he nearly doubled over. That organ was such a strange thing, bringing both pain and pleasure to his life. It was so hard to determine if the pleasure was worth the cost of the pain that accompanied it.

"That is none of your business."

"Forgive me, Sir."

Izuna shook his head. "It's fine. It will be dawn soon. You should return to your lodging."

The guard bowed and left him standing at the edge of the village. Standing as the sky grew pink in the distance, the truth of his feelings seemed like a ghost he could never fully grasp with his hands, no matter how hard he tried. Tobirama would forever own his withered heart, that much he knew, but did he really want to risk it being completely destroyed? After the words he had spoken a few weeks prior, he figured he had naught to worry about. Whatever small shard of their previous feelings had been crushed beneath the heel of his boots by the words he spoke. Even if he kept Madara from retaliating, it did not erase the past encounter.

He held back a flinch as light shot over the treetops and into his eyes. Already he could feel his skin burning beneath the touch and reluctantly turned to enter the house he had taken for the duration of his stay in the village. It seemed empty, the silence mocking him as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, the only room without windows.

Halfway up the stairs, an insistent knock echoed through the mostly empty house. For a moment, he debated ignoring it, but decided against it. For someone to disturb him after dawn meant something important had occured.

The latches were shifted and he opened the door, eyes widening at the person he saw standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Tobirama had the grace to blush, the red staining his cheeks. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No."

"There was a time when I would not have had to ask."

"I told you before, those times are past."

The male werewolf shifted and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. It was a fight to keep his eyes from fluttering closed as the long desired sensation to chase away the cold that had taken root inside him. Tobirama was taking liberties no longer his and yet, he was doing nothing to stop him.

"Is that truly how you feel?"

Izuna parted his lips, but no sound escaped. He lifted his gaze and met the fiery red eyes that haunted his sleep. That was a question he no longer possessed the strength to answer.

When he was urged back into the house, he merely followed the lead. When hands pressed him into the side of the stairs and lips completely devoured him, he bent under the assault.

"Izuna." 

The sound of his name sent ripples of pleasure through him and the touch of lips down the side of his neck had him pressing insistently against the body. Lips and tongue worked their way to where his shoulder met his neck and he had only a moment to realize what was happening before teeth buried themselves into his flesh.

Being a creature that lived by devouring others, he merely screamed out his pleasure at the pain laced assault and ground against the firm body pressing into him. His nails shifted to claws and he raked them down Tobirama's strong back, the scent of their blood mingling in the air. The creature against him growled in response and lifted his head to crash their lips together again, the taste of blood flavoring the kiss.

"You're mine now," Tobirama growled against his lips. "I've marked you."

Izuna shivered and pulled back to meet the intensity of the gaze. "It will be gone by dusk."

Tobirama was not fazed and slid his hands into his dark hair, tied back in a low queue. Izuna groaned as his neck was forced into an arch and teeth pressed against his throat in a show of dominance. "Then I will mark you again and again. Even if no one can see it, you will know it's there."

Clothes were ripped away and the hunger that had long been denied awoke a ferocity in both of them. Lips devoured bodies. Limbs tangled and the hard feel of the wooden floor was ignored in favor of the desire eating away at both of them. Claws dug into bodies and the air was coated in the metallic scent of blood, their bodies practically red with it.

In the past, their joinings had never been this primal. The long century between them having made them starved for each other. Not even the hateful words and painful memories could stop them from fully embracing the moment of lust, tinted with love.

When his body was invaded, Izuna felt complete as delightful pain ripped through his body. The last piece of the puzzle was finally in place and he fully welcomed the pain with the pleasure. His claws dug deep into Tobirama's shoulders and his teeth were soon buried in the flesh of his neck, taking in the warm sweetness of a werewolf's blood. The never quite gone hunger was strangely silent as he devoured him just as his body was being devoured. Completion was a mixed feeling, all the sensations, tactile and otherwise, convalesced inside him and his mind went white, barely hearing the sound of his partner's pleasure.

"Stay with me." The words were whispered over and over, finally reaching his ears as he returned to himself. The desperation ate at him, bringing into full realization that he was not the only one with a wounded soul.

He pulled Tobirama's face to his and stared insistently into his eyes. "Why?"

"I can't lose you again. I gave you up once; I refuse to do it again. I will fight for you."

"I'm a vampire, neither your pack nor my clan will approve."

"I will fight anyone who disagrees."

The words were a balm to a still raw wound. He closed his eyes and nodded, pressing his face into the curve of Tobirama's neck. Somehow they would make it work. Both had given up in the past, neither fighting to keep the other. In a way, both were to blame for their mutual pain and were now soothing the scars left in their souls.

"Stay with me," Tobirama repeated.

"Yes."

That one word was the restart of something that neither could deny. It was the beginning and the end. A vampire and a werewolf, something none had ever thought possible, yet with them it worked and now they had an eternity to figure out how to make others accept it. Madara and Tobirama's pack could wait until later. For now, they only needed each other.

The end.


	2. Claiming

Izuna growled low in his throat, sounding like an animal from where he crouched over Tobirama's supine form. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and his eyes glowed red in the darkened room. Shivers of excitement rippled through him and his teeth ached in painful anticipation of what was soon to come. The room smelled of sex, thick with the musk of semen and sweat. Their bodies were covered in each other's fluids—a fragrance that marked each other potently.

"Izuna? What are you doing?"

His tongue flicked over his extended fangs and he looked down at the wolf who had both destroyed and rebuilt him with far more ease than should have been possible. He took in the muscled body before him, taut muscles covered in tight skin and snowy white hair tussled from a day and night of hard fucking. "I'm savoring you."

"Is that so?"

He hummed and lowered his head to trace the sharpened points of his fangs down Tobirama's tanned chest. When the male beneath him groaned, he paused in his exploration to see dark red, albino-like eyes staring down at him. "I don't think I can get it up any more."

A challenge? He was never one to step away from a challenge. "Is that so?"

The hunger roiling in his stomach could wait for a moment while he proved to Tobirama just how hard he could become before he found his release yet again. Fangs practically dripped as he lowered them to trail them down the length of skin, just barely scratching the surface without piercing into the blood rich flesh. There would be time later to mark every inch of his lover's body—and he would.

As he reached the dip of the navel, his tongue swirled in the indention, tasting the tang of sweat and the bitterness of spent passions. The touch of eyes watching him could be felt and he smirked and sunk his teeth just barely into the skin just above the start of white pubic hair. The following groan brought on a rush of satisfaction, easily fueling the bloodlust spiraling inside him. He had fed time and again upon Tobirama, and yet he still longed for more. Just the scent of the sweet blood could send him into a near frenzy to taste. If not for the fact that his lover was a werewolf, he would have likely killed him from the abuse. The same could be said for him, for his back and hips still bore the rapidly healing marks of the claws high passions brought out.

A few beads of blood pearled where his teeth just barely inserted themselves into his skin and a snarl pulled his lips back as the metallic taste ghosted over his tongue, just enough to tempt him without sating the need inside him. Blood had always been a part of him. He had never tasted meat or bread, only blood and the occasional glass of wine or liquor. It was everything and Tobirama's was the most delicious he had ever savored.

The answering growl coming from the body beneath drew him from his lust and he looked up with a smug twist of his lips upon feeling the prodding touch of an erection against his torso. "It appears you can still become hard."

"Arrogant bastard."

"I am what I am," Izuna purred in response, his tongue stroking over the small bruise beginning to form where he had inserted his teeth. At least he had the pleasure of knowing the marks he left on Tobirama's body would last for a bit longer than a mark placed on a vampire's body.

"You're a tease."

"Is that so? Then, perhaps I should tease you more."

He nearly laughed at the groan the words pulled from Tobirama's throat. A tease he might be, but his slow savoring of his lover's body was affecting him as well. His body throbbed in time with his teeth and his heart, an annoying organ that brought about both despair and hope with equal ease.

His lips kissed their way down one bony hip, nipping at the protuberance of bone before beginning to nuzzle the inside of one thigh, completely ignoring the hard shaft that stood proud and in need despite the multiple orgasms both men had experienced. A warm tongue darted out to stroke the heated flesh, marking the location where his bite would be placed. The blood pumped hard and fast beneath layers of skin and muscle. He could smell it, strong and thick and exactly what he longed for.

"You can't still need blood," panted Tobirama as Izuna stroked his tongue once again over the flesh.

"I'm starved," he answered. And he was. He was starved for the taste of Tobirama on his tongue. Minutes...seconds even, could have passed since he last fed and he would still hunger for the sweet wolf blood.

"You're going to drain me dry."

Izuna gave a final lick to the skin. "Only if you let me."

With those words, he sunk his fangs deep into the pulsing artery. Both groaned as Tobirama was pierced. Warm blood spilled into him and his fingers clawed at whatever flesh he could touch as he drew deeply of the life-giving fluid—addicted to the taste and texture that was purely Tobirama. He would never grow tired of feeding from him.

"Shit...fuck...Izuna..."

He lifted his gaze while still feeding to see Tobirama's callused hand latch onto his stiff cock and begin pumping hard and fast, head thrown back and lips parted. Clear beads of semen trickled from the tip and he was forced to latch onto the hips, least he be thrown from where he continued to drink deeply. Suddenly, he wanted to see Tobirama get off from the bite.

Biting to a vampire was very nearly sexual intercourse; such was the intimate nature of the act. Some vampire pairs rarely engaged in sex, preferring simply to feast upon each other in order to sate their primal needs. Izuna preferred a mixture of both, taking the best of all worlds and claiming them as his own.

His tongue flattened on the punctures and he lapped ever so slowly at the blood as it flowed from the wounds, eyes never leaving where Tobirama pleasured himself. If he had ever seen a more erotic sight in his vast years of existence, he could not recall it. His own cock throbbed in tandem, yet he was unable to close his eyes to the act being performed for him alone.

The call of blood echoed through him and he could taste Tobirama's pleasure in it. He growled again and withdrew just far enough to allow him to plunge his teeth into flesh again. The pain of the act mixed with the pleasure caused the body beneath him to go rigid and bring forth a shout and a few weak spurts of cum. From the amount of times they had come over the course of their voyage into hedonism, it was amazing to have even that much semen to be released. Izuna groaned as the flavor of the blood changed and his own body shuddered where he lay.

Both continued to shiver through the remnants of their pleasure, Izuna lapping leisurely at the wounds he had caused. The healing agent in his saliva clotting the punctures and stopping the bleeding now that he was no longer drawing on them.

The buzz of a deep feeding had him wide awake while Tobirama dozed, not even caring that they both stunk of sex and blood. Izuna contented himself to lay and watch his lover sleep. In that single moment, everything was perfect.

But perfection was so very rarely achieved and reality of their situation threatened to crash down upon him. When Madara discovered this liaison with a werewolf, there would be hell to pay—and he would find out, it was only a matter of time. He imagined the same could be said for Tobirama's older brother as well. Vampires and werewolves did not join. Fragile treaties were all that existed between the two races.

But, he was certain he would not survive another rending of the relationship his soul deemed as his perfect match. Tobirama would be his last lover. There would be no others after him.

Closing his eyes, he felt the pull of the night, drawing him out to join his brethren. Sleeping through the night was simply not possible and the fresh made it doubly hard. It was with great reluctance that he pulled away and wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from their bodies.

Tobirama was snoring lightly, having drifted from a doze into a full sleep. The male looked so much younger when he slept, the strain on his features softened and the little sleep sounds he made were undeniably cute. He had almost forgotten how adorable Tobirama looked when he slept.

With a small kiss placed on the corner of Tobirama's slack lips, Izuna stood and stretched his very loose muscles before making his way to the shower. He nearly groaned at the feel of warm water sluicing over his body. From what Madara had told him, it had taken years to finally clean the pollution from the world's water. Even so, there were still areas where the water was poison to drink and burned the skin like weak acid—a regretful turn of events for the world. He was grateful he had slept through a large portion of it.

After his bath, he walked through the house, wearing nothing but a terrycloth robe. He needed to update Madara on the progress of the town's reconstruction and settled into the small downstairs office to do just that. He did not have to wait long to hear the bored tone of his brother's voice through the telephone.

"How are things, Izuna?"

"It is going well. The final few public buildings are nearing completion. The humans are working hard to complete their new town."

Madara grunted. "And the wolves."

"Quiet. I don't expect any problems from them."

"How can you be certain? I've known the fleabags to lay in wait for weeks before attacking. Perhaps they are hoping to lull you into a sense of calm. Proceed with caution."

Izuna chuckled low. "I didn't know you cared, brother."

"I'm not worried about you. You can hold your own. I'm concerned about the humans. We can't afford a repeat of previous events. Set up a dialogue with the pack leader of those damn wolves and make sure it doesn't. If we lose even a single human, I'm taking their blood out of your neck."

The low rumble of Madara's voice was familiar. His brother was used to having every order obeyed to perfection. He did not make idle threats. If the town withered, he would make good on the promise to take payment from his hide, brother or no.

"I understand."

"Report back after you've talked with the pack leader." There was a pause before the line clicked, signaling the end of the conversation. His brother never was very big on affection. 

He allowed himself a small roll of the eyes before placing the phone on the cradle and making his way back to his bedroom to dress. Tobirama continued to sleep deeply upon the soiled linens so he opted not to wake him. He needed to meet with the guards placed throughout the village. Another attack on the village, even by a rogue was not to be allowed.

oOo

The chill on his skin was what first drew Tobirama from his sleep. The second was the sticky nature of his skin and the scent of stale sex now permeating the room. "Izuna?" he called as he stretched his muscles, feeling them pop one by one.

The lack of an answer was what pulled him from the bed. Being a sensory beast, he loved that he was coated in the scent of his lover and that his lover was covered in him. He would have loved to remain as he was, scented for the world to know, but he doubted many would enjoy the smell of sex on him and as such, he reluctantly trudged to the bathroom to shower.

Upon finishing his toiletries and showering, he loped down the stairs and sighed despondently at the bare kitchen. Vampires did not eat solid food, so the kitchen being empty was no surprise, though he had hoped Izuna would have tracked down him something to eat while he slept. Their relationship was new and he could not fault him for not realizing such.

The sun was beginning to rise in the east, coloring the sky with pinks and blues. Most of those active in the village currently were the handful of vampire guards preparing to end their shifts and the few humans who tended the livestock. The bulk of the human residents would begin to trickle in over the next few weeks now that the buildings were complete.

Taking a breath of the crisp air, he popped the stiff bones in his neck. A quick sniff told him exactly where Izuna was and he followed the trail of mingling scents until he turned a corner. In the newly constructed town square, Izuna stood laughing with another vampire. He did not seem to mind when the man leaned in to whisper something in his ear or when a hand touched his arm in an all too familiar gesture.

Rage washed away the relaxed feelings of contentment and the beast inside him roared to life. How dare anyone touch what was his in such a way? 

He was an animal by nature and nothing could change that. The more primitive side of him took control and before he could stop himself, he was racing toward them. Izuna turned just as he approached, eyes wide as the hand touching his arm was slapped away.

"Tobirama?"

"I thought this town was free of those fleabags," snarled the vampire with whom Izuna was speaking.

"I'll deal with you next," Tobirama snarled, his fangs visible and the pupils of his eyes elongating.

"What's going?" hissed Izuna.

He couldn't stand Izuna standing anywhere near that vampire and tugged him toward the shadow of a nearby building. Talking was becoming increasingly difficult as his beast began to take over more and more of his mind. Losing much more of his control would result in a full shift.

"Tobirama?"

"You let him touch you." He watched as Izuna's eyes blinked and caught the first rays of light finally making their way over the tops of the nearby forest. He looked completely oblivious to what had happened and that only served to anger him even more. "No one touches what is mine."

"I beg your pardon?"

Tobirama leaned close, the claws of one hand latching onto the material of Izuna's shirt. "I restrained myself before...but I won't any longer. You belong to me. No other male, vampire or were has the right to touch you."

"You're being unreasonable. I'm not some bitch you can lock away." Izuna flung his arm from him and slammed him hard into the wall, effectively turning the tables. Crimson eyes flared brightly and long fangs were bared. "Don't ever think to order me around. Things have changed in a hundred years. Don't think just because I let you back into my bed that you own me. No one owns me."

The beast roared in his head and he could not decide whether he wanted to beat Izuna, or fuck him. His lips pulled back in a snarl and he struggled against the vampire strength keeping him pinned against the wall.

"Now...the sun is coming up and I'm going to sleep. Feel free to join me when you're finished being a possessive prick." With those words, Izuna snarled once more before drawing away. 

Tobirama glared at his lover. "What if I don't come?"

An expression of hurt flashed across Izuna's eyes before he hid it with the skill of years spent covering his emotions. "Then we have nothing more to say, do we?"

He watched as the stiff back of his lover disappeared from his sight. He wanted to scream out his frustrations. His back smarted from where he had been shoved against the building and anger still boiled within him. They had finally come together again and already were at each other's throats. It was too much and the beast needed to run off the excess emotions before something bad happened.

No other thought was needed and he raced off toward the nearby forest belonging to his pack. The clothing he wore was shed as he tore through the thin sparse growth of trees. The trickling of light through the branches created a halo around his body as he fell to his knees.

Bones began popping out of place and reforming. His fangs extended and the shape of his skull began to shift. It hurt...it always hurt. No amount of times shifted could stop the pain of a full shift. Some likened it to being born anew.

He screamed—a sound neither that of a human nor of a wolf. Rather, it was a mixture of both and it echoed in the space around him. He was caught in a world of pain and sensation as his senses began to intensify and his vision sharpened enough to pick up even the slightest movement of leaves in the bushes or small animals scurrying away from the monster that could devour them in a single bite.

Hours could have passed when in truth it was mere minutes. Steam rose from his furred body as he lay panting on the forest floor, blood and torn flesh around his body. Muscles burning under the strain of the change bulged and contracted as he stood and shook his body, shaking it free of the change's evidence before lowering his head and eating what his body had shed in order to change. It was strange to eat his own discarded flesh, but instinct ruled him—more so in this form than any other.

When the last of his discarded flesh was devoured, he threw his head back and howled. Ears perked as he listened for a response before bounding off in the direction of his village, starting at first an easy lope and then a hard run. The wind whistled past his face while scents exploded in his nose. He could literally taste the world around him and he savored each individual scent that came to him.

He was deep in the territory of his pack when another wolf bolted from the woods and matched him step-by-step. The dark brown fur and black muzzle was easily recognizable even if its scent had not reached him. Hashirama.

A growl rumbled from him and he picked up the pace, darting through the forest. Each step, each leap, was met in equal pace. It was neither a race, nor was it a test. It was simply how the two of them had existed since he was a child. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves. Until Izuna had come into his life a hundred years past, he had never kept anything from his brother.

Each step they took brought them closer to a small lake deep within their territory. It was one of the few pure and completely unpolluted water sources in this part of the world and they protected it religiously.

Both were panting as they reached the shores. Tobirama collapsed, panting heavily and Hashirama joined him. The dark muzzle of his brother nuzzled at his face before lowering to the ground and watching him, as if waiting to see what he would do.

How long had it been since he had spoken with his brother alone? The lives of the pack had prevented them from having much time to speak with each other at length without an interruption.

Slowly, painfully, he forced the change to reverse. Bones popped back into place and fur disappeared from skin until he knelt naked beside the lake. He turned his gaze to see his brother equally naked and staring at him with questioning eyes.

"I heard your call," he said in a rough voice.

Tobirama nodded and collapsed to his knees as he adjusted to being human once more. "I didn't expect anyone to answer it."

"I'll always answer your call. You're my brother." Hashirama joined him on the sandy beach. "So, talk because I'm not here just to get sand up my ass."

He snorted at his brother's words. "Not like it would be the first time."

"Don't distract me. Tell me what's wrong. Is it those vampires? Is it the humans?"

"Why would you ask that?"

This time it was Hashirama who snorted. "Don't think I haven't noticed you nosing about around the rebuilt settlement. Talk to me."

"I find myself in a strange situation. There is someone I want, but it is complicated. I can't...I don't want others touching what is mine. I don't want my scent rubbing off but...this person...is not one of us."

"A human?" Hashirama frowned and settled his chin on his drawn up knee. "I suppose it is your right to search for another mate, but you'll only set yourself up for heartache if you choose a human. I never really hated them as others of our kind do. True, they nearly destroyed the earth, but we are at fault as well for staying in the shadows and doing nothing to stop them. Their only fault now is that they are so short lived. Their lives are barely the blinking of an eye. Are you prepared for such a thing?"

Tobirama nearly winced at his brother's assumption that his lover was a human. He tried, but could not bring himself to correct him. It was one thing to love a human, but to love a vampire was very nearly taboo.

"I am prepared for the trials we will face."

"Then you should claim her before anyone else can. Mark her with you scent. Cover her in your seed, inside and out. Make her understand why you need your scent on her."

He nearly slapped himself in the face at his brother's added misconception that his lover was female. While true that most weres chose to mate with the opposite sex, it was not unheard of for two of the same gender to join. He decided to allow his brother that small concession for now. Everything would be revealed eventually.

"I thought I had."

"Then do it again and again until she realizes that your scent is the only one she is allowed to carry. Other species don't realize how important scent is to us and how possessive we are about what scents our mates can wear." Hashirama grunted and stood. "I'm heading back. Remember what I said. You need to mark her as only yours."

Tobirama sat staring out at the water and thinking on his brother's instructions long after he had left. He began to grow hard at the thought of drowning Izuna in his scent. A small growl rumbled from his chest and he knew exactly what he would do.

oOo

Izuna sat at the desk in his study, attempting to compose a report for his brother. If only he could organize his thoughts enough to write a single words. The only person his mind seemed capable of focusing on was Tobirama and the harsh words they had shared. Tobirama had never been so possessive of him before and he had reacted in kind, showing him just how dominant he could be.

And now he was left alone in his home. The sun had set hours ago and still Tobirama remained absent. Izuna's heart cracked in a series of hairline fractures. All it would take was one solid blow and it would shatter. Could he survive losing him again? There was no way he would be allowed to run from his pain as before. He had barely been awake a year. Madara would never allow him back to sleep now.

Tightening his fingers around the pen, he was startled when it snapped and ink dripped thickly over his palm. In the dim light of the room, it looked almost like black blood. "You're a fool."

He stood to walk to the bathroom so to wash his hand when he heard the front door close and lock. A frown tugged at his lips even as his heart fluttered in his chest. He caught the scent of pine and shivered. He had come back. He had not been abandoned.

"Tobirama," he breathed as he stepped into the hallway and saw his wolf lover standing at the door with a small bag in hand. He moved without thinking, walking to him and pressing his face into the warm chest so to immerse himself in the woodsy scent belonging only to Tobirama. "I'm sorry about what I said, but you blew things out of proportion. I've known Deidara since long before I went to sleep. He likes to flirt, I barely even notice any more. There is nothing there. I only want you."

Izuna sighed when he felt a warm hand lift to stroke over the hair he kept pulled back. Tobirama had such gentle hands and he could do no other than lean into the touch. It felt as if he was forgiven for the words that passed between them, for he had forgiven Tobirama hours ago. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have the hand in his hair tighten and his head jerked back.

"What?"

Lips immediately plastered themselves against his and a tongue pressed insistently into his mouth. He could taste the flavor of mint and the faintness of blood. For a creature that did not feed upon blood to survive, Tobirama had always carried a faintness of it on his breath. He wondered if all wolves were as such or if his lover was the exception to the rule.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, their tongues tasting each other in a leisurely moment of bliss. Hands worked their way to his hips and pressed their bodies together before lifting him. On instinct, his legs rose and wrapped around his lover, holding tight as they made their way to the bedroom, never once breaking the kiss that seemed to go on forever.

Air rushed from his lungs as his back hit the mattress and he gasped in delight as their clothing was quickly shed, the sound of fabric being ripped causing shivers to ripple through him. Tobirama seemed almost desperate, equal to Izuna's own need. Their lips met again while claw-like nails were dragged down his chest, leaving faint trails of blood in their wake. The pain was so exquisite that his mind nearly blacked out.

"Tobirama...ah..."

Tobirama's eyes darkened and the pupil flared as he lowered his lips and tongued the scratches as they healed. A low groan spilled from him as his blood was lapped from his now unmarred chest. Blood was so very much a part of vampire sex. That Tobirama was utilizing it was exciting him even further. 

"Did you like that?" he purred and Izuna nearly moaned in response. Satisfaction spread across Tobirama's features. "Good."

Before he could think or speak or even breathe, he was turned to his stomach and the cheeks of his ass parted. A warm tongue traced down the cleft and he growled into the pillow smothering his face. The pucker was flicked before the warmth pressed inside. Wet warmth touched him...tasted him, and fell into the abyss of sensation, becoming a beast of pleasure.

The touch was removed and he moaned at the loss, wanting more...needing it. "Tobirama...more."

A hand slid beneath his body and cupped his cock, stroking it. He bit back a purr. His body responded by growing harder. He was nearing his end and his body ached to be filled. He needed that connection.

"Please..." Why did he have to sound so needy? Why was it that Tobirama could bring out this side him, making him cry out in need?

The answers did not come and his brain was too occupied to determine any answers as a hard length was pressed inside him. It burned like a bitch, but the pain only made the pleasure so much more tantalizing. The sensations intermingled to such a degree that he could not fathom when pain ended and pleasure began.

They moved as one in perfect synchronization. Hands grappled for purchase and nails ripped at skin until their bodies were covered with blood and sweat. He felt the claws of his lover ripping at his hips and groaned as the heavy scent of blood filled the room. His eyes were now a permanent red and his fangs completely extended. But positioned as he was, he could not reach any flesh to bite and Tobirama was not allowing him the opportunity to do so.

Tobirama's movements were deep and fast. His cock pressed in as far as he could, as if attempting to completely merge their bodies together. Neither lasted much longer after the pace increased, quickly toppling over the pinnacle and collapsing in a heap on the bed.

Izuna was in such a state of euphoria that he barely registered Tobirama pulling away or the rustling of the forgotten bag until he felt the press of something inside him. It did not feel like a cock and his eyes shot open in shock. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The light of the bedside table caught his lover's crimson gaze and the satisfied expression he wore. "I'm going to scent you. I'm going to stuff you so full of cum that you won't be able to deny who you belong to."

"What?" squawked Izuna, uncaring how he sounded.

"You're mine, and after tonight, you're going to know it."

The remainder of the night passed in a wild blur. Tobirama occasionally allowed him to feed from him, but only enough to allow his energy to remain optimum. Every time they came, the butt plug would be returned to his ass so to keep as much cum in his ass as possible. As dawn touched the sky, his stomach was so full that he was becoming uncomfortable with the need to push out the substance being held inside him. How could they have come enough to reach that point? His ass was stuffed and it wanted to come out, but was stopped by the plug and he was too exhausted to attempt to remove it as he lay limply on the bed.

There was a movement and fingers pressed against the plug, bringing a moan from him. He had never heard of someone dying from pleasure, but after this night, he was not certain it was impossible. His body had nothing left to give and as the plug was removed, he could feel the gush of warm cum dripping from his anus.

"Oh God," he whimpered as Tobirama inserted his fingers into the loose hole.

"Now, you smell like me. You smell like mine. You are mine."

The possessive words were followed by a kiss that demanded compliance, which Izuna was all too happy to give. His body had nothing else to offer. When they parted, Izuna groaned against Tobirama's lips. "I was always yours," he whispered. "Even when you threw me away, I belong to no one else."

The words caused a flare of satisfaction in Tobirama's gaze. His hand lifted and smeared cum across Izuna's chest before giving one final growl of contentment.

With Tobirama placated, Izuna was left to feel the oozing of copious amounts of cum from his ass. Every time he moved to pull away, he was halted by strong arms. If he truly desired it, he possessed the strength to pull away.

He could have...but he chose to remain there with his ass stretched wider than it ever had been before with cum leaking steadily from the hole. Tobirama's scent covered him and he was happy to remain where he was. He would need to do something about this possessiveness, but for now it was a welcome sensation. It was proof that he was desired and that what he felt was reciprocated. Their future was something they would face together. Madara and Hashirama would simply have to come to accept it and he decided in that moment that his first call upon awakening next sunset would be to his brother. They would face their future.

oOo

In the shadows created by the beginning of dawn, Hashirama Senju sighed as he moved away from the house at the edge of the town. He had hoped his brother's infatuation with Izuna Uchiha would be negated by a mate and had forced his hand a hundred years ago, but seeing them together now and the obvious feelings they still felt for each other revealed in the acts they performed brought a rush of shame to him.

"I'm sorry, little brother. I'm sorry I took him from you before." He sighed and wrinkled his nose at the smell of his own semen staining his trousers. It was hard not to get off on what he saw as he sat in the tree beside the house, watching their display. He had found it impossible to look away.

There would be no more interference on his part. Now it only remained to see how Madara Uchiha responded. That ass would fight against them, he was certain; but in the end, he was confident they would prevail. Madara did have a very soft spot for his younger brother and he could very easily relate to that for he possessed the same. They would survive the future. He was certain.

"You've a long road to travel, and I wish you both the best. Good luck, Tobirama...and you as well, Izuna Uchiha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on revisiting this universe but Kirukakiru made a plea for a sequel so I answered her request. Pretty much just a lot of smut here. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the From The Darkness Swap for Kirukakiru on y-gallery.


End file.
